


In Vino Veritas

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, drunkness/hangover mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kinoshita approached him about an amazing guy he’d met and, “Chikara, you have to have dinner with him, you won’t regret it!” And Chikara, being a nice person and having hope in his friend, however misplaced that hope may be, actually agrees.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> This is based off the in vino veritas and blind date prompts, requested by Airy: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/183418272646/fanfiction-trope-mash-up

Chikara has concluded that Kinoshita Hisashi is a total and complete ass.

Not to mention liar.

Kinoshita approached him about an amazing guy he’d met and, “Chikara, you have to have dinner with him, you won’t regret it!” And Chikara, being a nice person and having hope in his friend, however misplaced that hope may be, actually agrees.

Chikara isn’t expecting someone he already knows, someone he’s attended school with for three years as well as shared volleyball for all that time.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

More importantly, if he expected a peer and former teammate, he’d expect that person to be Narita. Friends ever since their last year of middle school, when both Kinoshita as well as Chikara changed middle schools. They got along well, Narita’s helped with countless of Chikara’s films, back in high school as well as college. He knows Narita, he’s comfortable with someone like Narita.

Not to say he’s not comfortable with Tanaka, his surprising blind date.

Then again, Narita Kazuhito isn’t the one that Chikara (maybe) had a small crush on during high school, something that Kinoshita knows very well.

Doesn’t mean Chikara is expecting Tanaka as his blind date. Truly he’s forgotten all about that small puppy love crush, and no way expected Tanaka to stand across from the table.

At least it’s requited surprise.

“Ennoshita?” Tanaka says like he can’t believe his eyes. Chikara can’t either.

“Hey Tanaka,” he greets, hoping his tone or posture doesn’t reveal how awkward he feels. Relief floods him when he realizes he’s wearing his nice date outfit. Tanaka should appreciate his fake leather jacket, that seems up his alley.

“Kinoshita didn’t tell me that you were my blind date,” Tanaka adds, still standing.

“That seems to be the point of a blind date, but I’m a little surprised as well.” Chikara places his napkin back on the table briefly to stand up and pull out Tanaka’s chair. “After you.”

Tanaka startles, but sits down. Chikara follows suit, putting his napkin back in his lap. He’s about to ask if Tanaka wants to share a bottle of red wine with him when Tanaka leans forward across the table.

“You still want to have the date?” Tanaka whispers, like it’s a secret.

“Why not? We both traveled all this way. Plus Kinoshita will complain if we don’t, to us and Kenma. We can’t have that on our conscious.” Tanaka laughs and Chikara smiles at the sound. He slides off his jacket. Tanaka follows suit with his own. “We haven’t hanged out in a while,” Chikara continues. “Let’s enjoy it.”

Tanaka grins. “That’d be cool,” he says. 

A thought nags in the back of Chikara’s head, even though his own word choice caused it. They’re not here to hang out, they’re here to have a date. The idea of going out on a date with his former ace is foreign, but not necessarily a bad thing.

A phone buzzes. Despite not feeling any vibrations in his pocket, Chikara reaches to check his phone. Not his.

Tanaka does the same and his hand emerges from his jacket pocket. He frowns when he reads the call screen. “I’ll be right back, Saeko called me and I want to make sure nothing bad happened in the family,” he says apologetically.

Chikara waves his hand. “That’s fine, take your time. Want to share a bottle of something?”

Tanaka nods, pushing his chair back. “You pick,” he says, putting the decision in Chikara’s hands. “I’m not a big wine guy. I don’t care about names as long as it tastes good.”

Chikara chuckles. At least this isn’t a surprise. “Fine by me.” That seems Tanaka’s style. He picks up the wine list when he feels a buzzing in his own pocket.

_ Kinoshita Hisashi: “Yo, how’s the date going?” _

_ Ennoshita Chikara: “You sly fucker” _

_ Kinoshita Hisashi: “Watch your profanity” _

_ Ennoshita Chikara: “We’re going to have a long conversation later about this.” _

_ Kinoshita Hisashi: “Yes, and you can thank me later.” _

Footsteps approaching the table alert Chikara of Tanaka’s return. He slides the cell phone back in his pocket.

“Everything okay?” Chikara says as Tanaka sits back down. Chikara almost is disappointed he didn’t stand up to pull out Tanaka’s chair again. He blushes at the thought.

“Yeah, Saeko was telling me about some aunt getting married. She wants the whole family there, but I haven’t seen her since I was eight, so it’s probably more for show than meaningfulness.” Tanaka shrugs. “At least I get to bring a date. Hopefully someone who doesn’t mind dressing up since they’ll get free food.”

The words slip from his mouth before realization properly hits. “If you need someone, I’ll be happy to go.”

Why did he say that? Why on  _ earth _ would Chikara suggest that?

Tanaka is as surprised as Chikara feels. This whole night is full of shock so far. “If you want, sure,” he says after a pause, slowly grinning.

Why on earth did Tanaka accept? That surprised him even more than the blind date.

Chikara  _ really  _ needs a drink to process all of this.

Dinner went well. The two had a nice time catching up since they hadn’t seen each other in a few months, only messaging. Chikara has been busy with his current film, reworking the script before they officially start casting.

Chikara finds himself having a good time. “It’s nice to hang out,” he says. “The two of us.”

“Wanna keep going?” Tanaka asks. The waitress stops by and their hands touch as both men reach for the check. Neither move away.

“Tanaka, I can pay for it,” Chikara insists, trying to pull the check close to him.

“So can I,” Tanaka stubbornly says. “Let it go.”

He raises his chin and matches Tanaka’s eyes. “No.”

Never let it be said that Ennoshita Chikara isn’t stubborn.

“You can pay here if I pay for the next bar,” Tanaka offers after another moment of awkward staring.

“You’re implying that I’m already agreeing to another bar, Tanaka.”

“And you won’t agree? Here I thought we were having a good time.”

Chikara grins. With a single swipe he takes the check. “I won’t go easy on your wallet.”

“I count on it,  _ babe _ ,” Tanaka smirks.

Chikara’s stomach flutters.

~~

How long has it been? Chikara knows it’s their third bar visit and the clock shows it’s already the next day, but he doesn't care as he chugs his next shot.

“You gave me my bisexual awakening,” Tanaka admits, almost slurring his words. He takes another swing of his drink while Chikara flags down a bartender for his own refill. “Which translated to pan after some thinking. But when I met you, I realized I was totally not straight. Like, a look at you when you’re all cute, staring at the clipboard or about to serve? Make my heart go doki doki!”

The bartender slides a Manhattan across the counter. “Really?” Chikara sips his drink. If he heard this news a few hours ago, when he was noticeably sober, he’d freak out. Now the new tidbit feels as casual as the weather. “I didn’t know that.”

“Not something I’d go admitting back in high school,” Tanaka snorts. “One time a teacher nearly caught me drawing hearts in my notebook-”

~~

Chikara rolls over the bed, a numb headache pounding in his head. A glance at the clock makes him grateful he had today off. He hasn’t slept this late since college.

He sits up, pleased that drunk him remembered to place medicine and a glass of water beside his bedside table.

Wobbly legs cause him nearly to fall back on the bed. As much as Chikara wants to slip back under the covers, he should try to be productive today.

Or he can have breakfast and binge-watch that new show he’s been itching to watch. He can do the laundry and that’d be productive enough for the weekend, right?

He scrambles himself some eggs and spreads avocado across toast, not wasting any time to eat it between long sips of coffee and deep gulps of water. Anything to make a hangover better. Whenever Chikara gets drunk, the next morning reminds him why he doesn't like to get drunk.

Food combined with medicine makes him feel better, enough to tackle the pile of clean laundry waiting to be folded and put up.

He turns on a movie he’s seen countless times and loves more with each viewing, just for background noise. When he’s finished, he’ll start that new show. Maybe get some work done on that script so he’ll be ahead on Monday.

Right as Chikara settles down in front of the television with the basket of laundry, his phone rings. He mutes the television before reaching over to grab the phone.

“Hey, Hisashi,” Chikara greets, putting the phone on speakerphone. “You’re a liar.”

“I don’t recall lying,” is the response. “I said a blind date. You’re not supposed to know who your date is on a blind date, hence the name. I said it would be with a wonderful guy I met. Tanaka is pretty cool. And I’ll have you know, I never said I met him recently.”

Chikara harrumphs. Leave it to Kinoshita to find a loophole. “You may be right, but that doesn’t mean I’m still not annoyed.”

“You mean you didn’t have fun?” Kinoshita asks.

“Yeah, I did have fun,” Chikara admits. Having that unexpected evening with Tanaka really put him in a good mood. A throbbing pain hitting his forehead again reminds  _ how  _ good of a mood.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I wasn’t expecting my puppy crush from high school,” Chikara insists, leaning forward to grab a pair of socks. “I don’t even remember half of what happened last night.”

“Both you and Tanaka called me- multiple times.” Shifting is heard from the other side. "Moaning about how you could’ve been a power couple if you two actually talked things out. I could’ve told you that.”

Chikara freezes. “What?” He holds the phone tighter.

“Anyone on the team could’ve told you that,” Kinoshita says.

“No, go back. Did he really-”

“You’re the one that told me he confessed to you.”

“Kinoshita, confess sounds like he still feels that way about me.”

“Yeah,” Kinoshita says. “I know. He asked you out when you guys drunk-dialed me again. All I wanted was a peaceful night with my boyfriend. You interrupted a makeout session.”

“At least it wasn’t sex,” says Kenma from a few meters away.

“It was about to be!” Kinoshita complains.

From a few feet away, Chikara can hear Kenma chiding Kinoshita for saying anything. 

“Sorry babe,” Kinoshita says, not sounding too sorry. Nothing else is said but Chikara can imagine an eye-roll from him.

“Then it wasn’t a makeout session.” Fingers white from clenching his phone, Chikara tries to calm his breathing. “Did he really ask me out?”

“Yeah. Judging from how excited he was, you said yes.”

Another shifting sound. “Ennoshita.”

“Hey, Kenma.” Chikara leans back against the couch cushions. If Kenma’s on the phone, then something must’ve happened.

“We didn’t go to bed last night till three a.m. because you and Tanaka kept calling Kinoshita. You were crying and yelling about how happy you were.” He can hear a sniff of distaste. “And that you’d bang each other if not for the fact you were drunk. You were really upset about that, but I applaud you two for waiting until you were both sober. Anyway, if you tell me that you’re not dating and my video game schedule is messed up for no good reason, then you better change that.”

Chikara runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You better,” Kenma says. “I won’t let you forget otherwise. Like how I won’t forget Tanaka trying to wax poetics about your eyes. He isn’t a creative writing major for a reason.”

“Well-said,” Kinoshita says as he takes back the phone. “Call Tanaka this evening, when you don’t have such a hangover.”

“I feel better now, but a few more hours won’t hurt.” Chikara rubs his forehead. “I really don’t remember much.”

“Good thing I do. Don’t worry, you’ll hear all about it at your wedding. Bye Enno, hope your hangover isn’t too much of an ass!” Kinoshita hangs up.

Chikara tosses his phone to the side, falling back against the couch cushions. Concentrating hard, he tries to recall the phone calls.

_ “I wish I knew you liked me,” Tanaka gripes, swinging an arm dramatically. “Chika-chan, I love you!” _

_ Chikara laughs. “Then prove it.” _

_ “Is that a challenge?” _

_ “Of sorts.” _

_ Tanaka grins. “How about a date? While we’re at it, be my boyfriend?” _

_ “If we were in high school, I’d probably start screaming out of joy.” _

_ “And what does adult you think?” _

_ “I’m still about to scream out of joy.” _

Oh damn.

He and Tanaka have a lot to discuss.

Chikara grins. He can’t wait.


End file.
